Le premier et le dernierOS
by MidnightBlueMoonDark
Summary: Hermione&Drago. Elle seras la première a lui avouer ses sentiments, il seras le premier et le dernier à lui montrer le septième ciel. /OS/


Salut ! 

Je suis, comme qui dirait, "une petite nouvelle"

Alors en attendant ma fan fiction, je vous posterais des OS !

Je suis absolument consciente que c'est pas bien long, et qu'il y a surement des fautes d'orthographes,

malgré mais nombreuses relectures..

BREEEEF !

_Disclaimer_ : A moins qu'elle m'en fasse cadeau, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.. Cependant !

L'histoire sort entièrement de mon cerveau !

_On se retrouve en bas ! ;) _

Le premier et le dernier

Je suis Hermione Granger, et je suis en 6e année à Poudlard, je suis en Histoire de la Magie et j'observe Drago Malefoy. C'est un être détestable, arrogant, prétentieux, intelligent et très beau. Tel un apollon, il est superbe, intelligent et il a une grâce naturel. Je me répète. Sa posture montre sa prestance. Un sang pur par excellence. J'ai la vue sur son dos, car il est juste devant moi, mais j'imagine ses yeux bleu-gris, impassible, froid. Rien que d'y penser ça me fais frissonner. Il a toute les filles à ses pieds. Sentant mon regard insistant sur sa nuque, il se retourne.

« _Alors Sang-de-bourbe, on mate ouvertement ma supérieur personne ?_

_-Malefoy tu vois pas que je prend des notes là ?_ Dis-je en rougissant, extrêmement gênée.

Il dut voir mes joues s'empourprer car il se tourna vers le professeur un sourire narquois sur les fines lèvres. La fin du cours sonna, je ramasse mes affaires, et je sort presque en courant rejoindre mon petit-ami. Je fuis l'apollon, je suis en détresse près de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me pose des questions sur mon comportement bizarre depuis le début de l'année. Depuis ce jour ou tout a basculé, ou il m'a montré ses sentiments pour me remonter le moral et tarir les pleurs d'une énième dispute avec Ron. Depuis que j'ai vu son visage, ses sentiments, son regard empli d'autre choses que d'un bloc de glace. Ça me chamboule. Alors oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de Malefoy comme un enfant fait tomber sa glace. Mes petits copains ressemblent tous plus ou moins a Lui, mais aucun n'égale sa prestance et son intelligence. Je voulais connaître le l'Amour avec un grand A, le moins qu'on puissent dire c'est que j'ai été servi.

Sa fais d'autant plus mal, que mes amis m'ont tourner le dos, seul Harry reste près de moi pensant que ce n'est qu'une lubie, un moment de l'adolescence ou les filles sont attirée par les méchant garçons, les « Bad Boys ». Ça fait encore plus mal, quand il rentre avec une fille différentes touts les soirs, et qu'il oublie d'apposer un Silencio sur sa chambre. Oui, j'aimerais que Malefoy soit le premier, car malgré que je change souvent de petits-amis, aucun n'a eut le prix de mon innocence, non il sera le seul. Mais après tout je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-bourbe. Mais je n'ai plus envie de le fuir, alors j'annonce a Kenjy que je le plaque...

_« Je ne .. ressens plus rien pour toi Ken'.. Je tiens à toi en tant qu'amis.._

_-Je sais Hermi'. J'ai vu que tout tes regards se dirigeait vers lui. Le prince des Serpentards, tu vise haut dis donc.. Ne t'affole pas ma Mione, dit-il en me voyant paniquée. Je ne dirais rien à personne, Je te le promet, je penserais toujours a toi Hermione. Tu pourras te confier à moi, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur._

_-Ken', merci.. merci._ Dis-je en le prenant dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée.

Je le sers fort dans mes bras. Et je repart, prenant le courage à deux mains, le taureau par les cornes. Je Lui envoie une lettre.

_Ce soir à la Salle-sur-Demande. _

_22H30_

_Hermione._

_Plus tard vers 22H30, POV Drago._

Je la vois, allongée sur le grand lit à Baldaquin, l'air songeuse. Quand elle me voit, elle se relève et rougit. Elle est plus belle que jamais, dans sa robe noir aux éclats argentés, elle est recouverte d'une grande cape rouge, tout en velours, accompagnée d'une grande capuche, elle traîne un peu derrière les pas d'Hermione. Le voir comme ça.. On dirait.. Une Malefoy. Seulement elle n'est pas comme nous, elle n'est pas vil et cruel, des Malefoy, elle reflète plutôt le côté des Black de ma mère, elle a une certaines prestance qui intimide. Et puis, elle laisse passer ses sentiments, elle ne remet pas un maque d'impassibilité. Elle est gêner, elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Enfaite, elle est comme ça depuis que je l'ai consolée quand elle pleurait à cause de la Belette. J'entame la conversation.

_« Alors comment va Kenjy ?_

_-Je .. Nous.. C'est fini depuis 2h._

_-Haha. Mais dis moi, pourquoi depuis la rentrée t'obstines tu à choisir des gars qui me ressemble ? Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?_

_Fin POV Drago.._

Il l'avait remarquer. C'est foutu, il ne devait pas savoir mes sentiments, il devait juste me prendre mon innocence. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais il n'avait pas dit sa ironiquement, il avait laissée tomber son masque et pour la deuxième fois je fus sous le choc.

_« Je.. Je.._

_-Te fatigue pas Hermione._

_-D'accord. Je respire un bon coup et je me lance. Alors voilà, je tiens à toi, je sais que je ne voudrais plus vivre sans toi, je meure a petits feux face à ta haine. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand je te vois. Mes petits amis te ressemblait, mais aucun ne t'égalait. Alors appelle moi Sang-de-bourbe, ou Granger, ou comme tu veux, mais appelle moi, regarde moi, parle moi. Reste avec moi. J'en peux plus, j'ai mal, mes amis me tourne le dos à cause de mon amour interdit pour toi. Je veux vivre, mais tu m'en empêche, Drago libère moi. Tu me sied mieux que mon plus beau pull, j'aimerais que ton odeur s'accroche à moi. Je voulais un grand amour, si j'avais su qu'il avait un goût amer d'interdit, moi qui a toujours respectée les règlements.. Tu baisse toutes mes barrières, tu prend mon cœur et l'envoie en enfer. Je ne peux plus, vivre avec un estomac noué, ou un cœur trop serré. Je n'en peux plus..._

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que je tombais à genoux. Je suis faible comme ces greluches, je valais pourtant mieux, mais il m'a rongé de l'intérieur. Je sentis qu'il s'approcha, et me releva. Dans ses yeux je pouvais lire l'amour, la peur. Il était ému, le bel apollon était devenue la cible de Cupidon. Alors dans un sanglot, je lâchais...

_« Sois mon premier, je t'aime Drago Lucius Malefoy._

-_Je vous aime Hermione Jane Granger, élue de mon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela réciproque, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te réservais pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais cette honneur. Je serais ton premier et si tu le désire, ton dernier. N'ayons pas peur des autres et du lendemain._

Alors il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, le goût salés de nos larmes se mêlait à nos langues qui se livrait bataille. Ses mais me parcoururent. Il me montre la Lune du plus près possible, en douceur.

_« Je t'aime Hermione, reste près de moi à jamais._

_Comment te le refuser Drago, je t'aime tant. »_

_**FIN**_

Re salut ! :)

Alors voilà, très très court hein.. ? Moui je sais ! Mais les morts sortent, et même si c'est pas long, c'est riche en émotions !

Bref, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames,

Maintenant je sors et je laisse place aux reeeeeevieeeews !

Quelles soit bonnes, ou mauvaises, elle sont toutes bonnes tant que c'est justifié !

_**MBMD**_

/ PS : Pour vous tenir au courant de ma ff, ce seras une Dramione, avec des nouveaux, des retours, de l'amitié, et de l'amour ! J'en suis aux chapitre 4 et elle comporteras 19 chapitres et 1 épilogue, si tout ce passe bien ! Je pense que je ne la posterais pas tant qu'elle ne seras pas terminé... A moins que beaucoup demande le chapitre 1. /


End file.
